


Clean and White

by Leonawriter



Series: Shades [1]
Category: Star Trek (2009), The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 03:45:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonawriter/pseuds/Leonawriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd crashed on a planet covered in ice, been on the run from monsters, and found a future version of Spock. And then, a man with blue skin, unaffected by the cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clean and White

"I used to hate ice."

They were the first words Jim had heard the alien man say, and given that Spock - future Spock? Past Spock? Older, anyway - hadn't even told him his name when the two evidently knew each other, was saying something.

"Huh. Notice you're making pretty nifty use of the stuff now," he said absently. He'd also noticed the frequent looks he'd been given when the blue guy didn't think he was watching.

"I said that I used to. That implies a certain amount of past tense, agreed?"

Jim smirked at the dry tone, ironically reminded more of the Spock who'd cast him off the Enterprise than the one nearby.

"Yeah? What happened to change that, then?"

The man frowned, looking into the distance without seeing anything. Jim, used to the differences between alien races from a young age, wasn't put off by the blue colouration, in fact the guy was more humanoid than some of the people he'd met with on a regular basis back at the Academy.

"Everyone left, eventually. Sooner or later, they died. Or left. Even when they said that they never would." And for some reason, blue guy was fixing his red eyes on him. Right on him. "Suddenly, everything that I had gone through, that I had reached for, seemed petty."

"So... what? You go somewhere you don't like?"

He didn't really get the logic.

"No, I went home."

Jim's eyebrows shot up at that.

"Home? This - this, is home? Uh... nice place you got here."

Red eyes met his, and after a moment of trying to stay serious, they both started to laugh.

Once they'd calmed down again, he looked first at the blue guy, and then in the direction of where Older Spock was.

"Hey, why'd you think he left us alone together?"

For the first time, blue hesitated, and those red eyes faltered, before gazing stonily at the monotonous, white path ahead of them.

"Likely," came the clipped tones, "because he thought that I might tell you of your father."

That got Jim's attention.

"Wait, you knew my dad?"

"At the moment I'm unsure whether the past or present tense would be more fitting, but... he should have known better. We were never truly on the best of terms." Jim snorted. Just his luck. "And then he went and did something incredibly stupid and very...  _him_. And I don't know if we ever will be again."

Oh. Right. Great.

That kind of thing. Like the kind of thing that was hanging between him and Spock - the younger Spock, the one he knew - right now.

"Sorry, I- I never caught your name...?"

One side of the man's blue mouth quirked up in a bitter smile.

"Loki. Just Loki. And regardless how else you may know this place, you are currently standing on the ice of Jotunheim. Land of the Frost Giants."

...

AN: This is what comes of watching Star Trek '09 when having been roleplaying Loki. And then Jim lands on that icy planet. And then this. Which would not leave me alone.

This is also my first AO3 post.  So it's kind of... I hope this works?

EDIT: Now with art!


End file.
